The present invention relates generally to the field of containers for storing and dispensing liquids and, more particularly, to bottles for beverages such as wine or the like.
A well known inconvenience of conventional beverage containers, e.g., wine bottles, is that each time wine is poured, liquid residue tends to form on the neck of the bottle, especially near its mouth. While this occurrence xe2x80x94generally speakingxe2x80x94takes place with any kind of liquid, it has been found particularly problematic and annoying in the case of wine. Since wine has a relatively low viscosity, such residues tend to flow down relatively quickly and easily along the body of the bottle, toward the supporting plane or surface upon which the bottle is standing. Upon reaching the surface, the residues often effect a considerable stain on both the surface and the tablecloth usually covering the same. Because wine stains are very difficult to remove, the surface and the tablecloth are typically indelibly stained with various blots. This is especially evident when the surface is made of marble or wood that has not been suitably pretreated. Furthermore, the body of the bottle remains soiled and slippery, making it inconvenient and troublesome to use.
In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages, a variety of solutions have been proposed. Typically with these solutions, the mouth of the bottle has a supplemental anti-dripping element, fixed or movable, consisting in a duct or sleeve engaged within the mouth. The element, due to its peculiar shape, or to characteristics of the material from which it is made, can prevent formation and/or dripping of the residues. Even without considering the efficiency of such systems, their success has been hindered considerably by their complicated construction, as well as the higher production costs often associated with the use of an additional component. Moreover, many of these solutions lessen considerably the aesthetic appeal of the bottle, a significant disadvantage in the industry.
Other arrangements have an outer surface of the bottle neck, near the mouth, that is modified to make the liquid dripping stop/stagnate thereon. However, one or more additional members are similarly added to the traditional glass structure of the bottle, with the same drawbacks as the previously mentioned solutions. Still further attempts include an integral stop on the bottle neck, formed during the molding step of the glass material. Such attempts have also been unsuccessful, because they could not suitably combine the ability to prevent formation anchor dripping of residue with satisfactory esthetics and reduced production costs.
According, a solution is desired that, when applied to a glass bottle, in particular but not exclusively a wine bottle of the so-called xe2x80x9cwithout capsulexe2x80x9d type, effectively prevents formation and/or dripping of liquid residues, has extraordinarily appealing aesthetics, and has production costs substantially equivalent to those of a conventional bottles.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a bottle, e.g. constructed of glass, is provided comprising a neck that forms an upwardly extending mouth from and through which a liquid flows, and a first portion in proximity to the mouth for preventing liquid residue from dripping upon an outer surface of the neck, the first portion comprising at least one annular groove formed integrally with the outer surface of the neck and defined by a frustoconical portion of the surface, coaxial to a central axis of the neck and having a diameter that decreases in a generally downward direction, and by an annulus-shaped portion, lying on a plane substantially normal to the axis and relatively smoothly filleted with the frustonconical portion, the maximum diameter of the annulus-shaped portion being substantially equal to the maximum diameter of the frustoconical portion.
The at least one groove, shaped as set forth above, adequately stops liquid residues generated after the liquid has been poured from the bottle. The residues flow downward along the frustoconical portion and spread over the annulus-shaped portion, reaching a point where adhesion to the surface of the glass tends to overcome the force of gravity. Such groove(s) can also be obtained readily, and directly during the glass molding step, using a die that requires minimally modification as compared to a traditional one. In addition, the linearity and sobriety of the groove""s shape do not impair the aesthetics of the bottle.
Preferably, at least two grooves are provided, even more preferably three or four, arranged in series so that the annulus-shaped portion of a groove is radiused with the frustoconical portion of the adjacently lower groove, the radius being much sharper than the fillet at the bottom of the groove. In this way, even relatively abundant liquid residues, which may overflow a first groove, can be stopped by the next ones.
In an embodiment considered most advantageous, the taper of the frustoconical portion between about 22xc2x0 and about 24xc2x0 and the width of the groove, measured axially between the relevant annulus-shaped portion and the one of the adjacently higher grooves, is about 6 mm. This implies a groove depth, measured radially, equal to about 4 mm. A superior result, in terms of residue stoppage, is thus obtained, without excessive reduction in glass thickness relative to the neck. This, in turn, avoids structural weakening of the bottle, as well as development of inward ribs which are often an obstacle when inserting removing the cork plug.